Wave the Swallow
Wave the Swallow '''is the head mechanic and chief engineer of Extreme Gear for the Babylon Rogues. Background Long ago, the Babylonians, who were actually aliens, appeared out of a wormhole in their ship, Astral Babylon. However, in order to protect the cosmos from the power they wielded, they took their engine units, the Arks of the Cosmos, and scattered them across the galaxy. They also entrusted the key to Babylon to the leader of their most famous group of thieves, the Babylon Rogues, in the hopes that one day Babylon would be reawakened, before Astral Babylon froze in place and became Babylon Garden. The key was passed down from generation to generation, eventually landing in the hands of the brilliant Wave, and her two companions Storm and Jet. Together, the triad took up the role of the new generation of Babylon Rogues, with Wave in particular beginning a clash of intellects with the genius Tails the Fox. Stats Edit '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Is comparable to Jet the Hawk) Speed: Subsonic '''movement speed on Extreme Gear (Shown as being able to keep up with Jet and his Type-J gear), with '''Faster than Light '''reactions (Able to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog in this category, both in the Riders series and the greater Sonic series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher''' (Able to take blows from Sonic and characters comparable to him with ease) '''Hax: '''Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Creation, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, possible Space-Time Manipulation '''Intelligence: Supergenius '(Is one of the smartest characters in the Sonic universe, to the point where both Eggman and Tails acknowledged her as their equal in this field. Is the greatest designer of Extreme Gear in the world) '''Stamina: High '(Is able to race five times in a row without taking a break) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Wind Manipulation: '''Thanks to the power of the winds, Wave can make wind trails behind her to make superpowered turbulence, and generate tornados she can place in front of herself. * '''Space-Time Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos are actually black holes, which is how they manipulate gravity. * '''Shielding: '''In Speed Battle, Wave can create a barrier around herself to block one attack. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Anyone hit by Octo-Ink has their vision clouded for some time. * '''Summoning: '''The Octo-Ink power allows Wave to summon a little octopus to spray ink on foes. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''With the Ark of the Cosmos, Wave is capable of not only removing gravity altogether, but using it to pick up and throw objects, stick to walls, and dive forward at incredible speeds. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Tidal Wave is capable of summoning huge waves of water to hurl at enemies. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Certain power-ups allow Wave to create a bomb that she can hurl at enemies to damage them. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''By collecting Rings, Wave's gear levels up and allows her to hit harder and move faster. * '''Flight: '''By riding the wind, Wave is able to fly with his Extreme Gear. * '''Creation: '''Certain power-ups allow Wave to create items like a bowling ball and soda can to aid in her racing abilities. * '''Homing Attacks: '''The Free Throw item allows Wave to home in on targets and stun them with a basketball. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Wave can create a series of icy mines to freeze enemies on contact. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from her Gear, Wave is able to boost forward at high speeds. * '''Drift: '''Allows Wave to turn tight corners by expending air. * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Wave can increase her speed and perform tricks to increase his air count. * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Wave recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with her gear. * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Wave to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings. * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Wave to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with her. Using this, Wave can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Wave to ride along walls. * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Wave can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object she hits in midair causes her to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well. * '''Grind: '''Wave can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP, as well as take shortcuts, with certain gear. * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Wave can sacrifice them to power up her Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing her Gear's type altogether. * '''Kick-Dash: '''Wave kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Wave hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs. * '''Wrench Rush: '''Wave throws her wrench in front of her to damage enemies. Equipment * '''Extreme Gear: '''Wave designs these boards for the Rogues, and uses them to race against foes at incredibly high speeds, enough to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog. Wave can use many...MANY types of Gear, but her preferred choice is the Type-W, an agile Gear with the capability to fly through boost rings, boost Air/GP available, and increase Wave's speed using Gear Change. A full list of Extreme Gear Wave can use can be found here, here, and here * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Storm can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Wave's speed significantly. ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Wave's eyes with distracting colored ink. ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Wave jumps off her board and runs forward. If she comes in contact with an enemy, she damages them heavily, and Wave can also use special shortcuts she couldn't use otherwise. ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can. ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball. ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Wave fires a torpedo with homing capabilities. ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Wave. ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Wave uses when riding a bike. Key '''With Extreme Gear Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Although not very proficient in this category, is capable of destroying barricades with the Gravity Dive. Speed/Reactions * Evaded a squad of E-10000 robots. Durability/Endurance * Was perfectly fine being inside of a black hole. * Got pushed aside by SCR-HD without being damaged. Skill/Intelligence * Builds most of the Extreme Gear for the Rogues, and is deemed their chief mechanic. * Planted a bomb on Sonic's Gear without anyone knowing and used it to cheat so Jet would win the Grand Prix. * Deduced the identity of the Arks of the Cosmos relatively quickly. Powerscaling Although Wave is by no means one of the physically strongest characters in the series, she has still been able to keep up with and damage most of the series main cast, such as Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and others, so she should reasonably scale to their feats. Weaknesses * Wave is not very fast without her Extreme Gear. * Gear requires Air in order to function, although this has been retconned in future games to some degree. * The Arks are useless without Gravity Power. * Has a tendency to overthink things on occasion. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Space Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Subsonic